Insanity
by shantotto farron
Summary: So,this story's gonna be about Soi Fon obtaining hollow powers.I know there are already other stories regarding this so I'm gonna try to do one better! Soi Fon has just defeated Mabashi but fear overwhelms her as the figure of Sosuke Aizen appears before her.What does Sereitei's number one public enemy want?
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! Totally new to the site so forgive me if this story isn't good yeah ? Just trying out here so no hate but honest reviews only k? Anyways, this story is gonna be about Soi Fon from Bleach! In this story, she is gonna receive some unexpected hollow powers and starts from when the bounts invaded soul society and ends after the war. Of course, I'm not going to write about all events that take place in between and its purely about Soi Fon obtaining her powers. I know that there are few stories regarding this already but I'm gonna try to do one better! So here goes nothing and this is the first chapter to my first Fanfic titled "Insanity".

Chapter 1: Rotten Luck

"Goodbye, captain-san," said Mabashi the bount as his doll Rizu was about to take control of the seemingly dead Soi Fon.

"I'm gonna take you now!" said the doll in excitement.

Just as Rizu flew towards her, suddenly, a brilliant white flash of light started to flow out from the captain. It was all so sudden and had caught both bount and doll by surprise. In just a matter of seconds, Soi Fon had taken a quick step of shunpo and drove suzemebachi deep into Mabashi's chest for the second and killer blow. Struggled as much as he did, there was no way of avoiding the inevitable. It was the end of the line for Mabashi and his cries for his doll to continue the attack on Soi Fon were in vain. His desperate cries became screams of anguish as he started to fade to dust. Soi Fon looked in disgust at her fallen enemy and her eyes showed no signs of remorse, only anger and rage for what he had done.

"Pathetic," she said as she turned away to examine the state of her fallen subordinates. Unconscious bodies littered the floor as a result of Mabashi's attack.

"This isn't good…" Soi Fon said to herself. "I've got to get to Unohana-san as fast as possible."

Just as she was about to leave, a massive wave of reiatsu stopped her in her tracks. She felt as stiff as a rock and felt that she was about to collapse under the pressure. Then, she heard the most familiar of voices, a voice that all of Sereitei knew as a sign of extreme trouble.

"Hello, Soi Fon taichou. Long time no see."

Soi Fon's face began to widen in horror. She knew who the voice belonged to. After all, she was in front of him that very day he made his escape from Sereitei. Why had he come though? There was no more purpose for him to return and that had puzzled Soi Fon greatly.

"Ai…..Aizen….," she said in shock. "Wha…wha….what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to collect my new experiment," he said with a sickening smile. " Sereitei's security has tightened greatly and it wasn't easy for me to enter. However, the bount's war with the shinigamis gave me the perfect opportunity to infiltrate the place."

Once again, Soi Fon found herself at a loss for words. Firstly, she was already stunned by Aizen's sudden appearance. Second, he said he was going to collect his experiment? What did that all mean? Well, whatever it did mean, Soi Fon was not going to let Aizen have his way.

"I don't give a damn about your experiment," she said in anger. "I'm gonna put a stop to…"

Before she could finish, crimson red blood flew across her eyes. Aizen had taken his zanpaktou and striked Soi Fon across her chest before she even had any time to react.

"Im…impossible…..what speed…" she thought to herself.

She began to black out as a result of the loss of blood from the slash which had cut her body to the point where her ribcage was exposed. Her vision started to fade and the last thing she could remember was Aizen smiling at her before she finally collapsed from her injuries. Well, was she Aizen's target after all? There was no reason for her to be Aizen's objective considering that she was of no use to him, or so she thought when she first saw him appear.

"Soi Fon, you my dear, you are my new experiment." Aizen said as he picked Soi Fon's lifeless body of the ground and disappeared into a portal. What was in store for Soi Fon, she would never have guessed.

Well, this is the end of chapter how'd you guys feel about it yeah? Leave me a few reviews and I'll see where to go from there!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Bleach and its contents.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, nothing seems to be going right so I'll try one more chapter. There's quite a bit of dialogue in this one. Hope it's better than the first though! So here begins the second chapter to me story!

Chapter 2: Amidst the Chaos

"Kuchiki-taichou!" said a firm Soutaichou. "Status report now!" He knew the damage as a result of the attack from the bounts was great and needed quick updates of the aftermath.

"There are a huge number of casualties, approximately 200 deaths and another 100 plus injured across the whole of Sereitei. Also we detected an unusually large wave of reiatsu that suddenly appeared. Kurosutchi-taichou is working on it as we speak."

"And what of Soi-Fon taichou?" said a stern Soutaichou who realized the 2nd Division captain was not present at the meeting.

"The entire 2nd division has been searching for her ever since the defeat of the bounts. Her whereabouts are currently unknown."

"I may know where she is….." said a creepy voice coming from the front of the captain's meeting hall.

All eyes were now focused on Captain Mayuri as he made his way towards the front of the hall, with his lieutenant Nemu following closely behind with a set of giant monitors that she brought along with her. His walk was rather unusual and something about him seemed off. The constant scratching of his head coupled with his constant gaze on the floor made the others in the hall feel that something was troubling the odd-faced captain.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou, you'd better have a good explanation for your rudeness," noting Soutaichou who had realized Mayuri had not bothered to knock on the door upon entering.

"I assure you I do," came his reply. "Fellow captains, I have found the source of the sudden appearance of the strange reiatsu and the whereabouts of our dear Soi Fon-taichou. Nemu, if you will."

All eyes were now fixed on the monitors that Nemu had set up and they were not prepared at all for what they were about to witness. The monitors began to show footage of Aizen's appearance and his altercation with Soi Fon. They could not help but looked rather shocked of Aizen's attack on the missing captain and they all started to question themselves- what could Aizen possibly want with her?

"I do have a theory," said Mayuri. "After Aizen went rogue, I went into his barracks to see if I could uncover any of his secrets. It was then that I discovered detailed plans of Soi-Fon taichous zanpaktou- Suzemebachi –and it seems like Aizen was devising a plan to fuse hollow powers into Suzemebachi and thus into Soi Fon. He did seem to believe though that Suzemebachi's power could reach even greater heights."

Suddenly, the hall became ever so silent, to the point where the drop of a needle could be heard. All captains were flabbergasted by the explanation that Mayuri had given them and they all were at a loss for words. They knew that he was trying to replicate the process used on the vaizards, and this time, it looked as though as he was trying to take his project up a notch. They could not help but to fear for Soi Fons life.

"Make of it what you will," said Mayuri as the monitors began to shut off.

"Put the whole of Sereitei on red alert!" exclaimed soutaichou as he suddenly shot out from his seat. "I want everybody to be on their toes! That bastard Aizen used the situation with the bounts to sneak into Sereitei before he could be detected and we're not about to let that happen again! Do I make myself clear?"

All captains had nodded in response to Soutaichous order and had quickly hurried off after the meeting had adjourned to heighten the security in Soul Society. They knew that if any of them were to screw up, their heads would be on a plate. It was a period of turmoil for the shinigamis. First, they had to deal with the attack of the bounts. And now, Sereitei's number one enemy had returned undetected and captured one of their own. Peace now seemed like only a distant dream to them as they prepared themselves for the war that they knew was about to come.

After some time in Hueco Mundo…..

The whole of Heuco Mundo had been turned upside down ever since the arrival of Aizen and his party. The hollows that one followed the natural order of things in their own home now worshipped a shinigami, a being that was considered the number one enemy of the hollows. Deep inside the medical facility of Las Noches, Aizen, Gin and Tousen could not help but feel somewhat uneasy at Aizen's new experiment. After all, they were not informed of Soi Fon's kidnapping.

"What are you going to do with her?" asked Gin.

"Just you wait and see," said Aizen with a cheeky grin.

"Are you sure it is safe? Are you sure you can handle it if things were to go wrong?" questioned a seemingly worried Tousen.

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me?" was his reply.

"I guess I do, but still….."

"Don't you worry about a thing. Everything is under control. My calculations are perfect and I've seen through every potential flaw," said Aizen.

"If you say so….."

"Now if you could kindly leave me alone, I've got some work to do."

After both Gin and Tousen had taken their leave, Aizen began to continue his work on Soi Fon. He pulled down a huge cover that was concealing a large hidden tube filled with some sort of green liquid, kind of like the ones you would see mad scientists place their subjects in. Soi Fon was in the tube with a gas mask that covered most of her facial features along with wires that were attached to her body. There was something different about the female captain now. Her skin had become as white as the morning clouds and a small hole now started to develop in her chest area. It was almost as if she was turning into a hollow herself-maybe she was. Regardless, Aizen remarked at how quickly her transformation began. In no less than a week after he had captured Soi Fon did she show signs of change. In any case, Aizen was satisfied with the results so far as he continued to monitor her.

"Wha…wha….what's happening to me?" Soi Fon thought to herself. She had no idea about her surrounding environment but at least she was still in control of her own mind, for the momemt.

"I...I…..I feel weak. I can't move….What's this energy flowing through me….It makes me feel…..different…" Soi Fon thought to herself once more. She was slowly but surely losing all control and it was not very long before she was going to give in.

"Is someone there?" Aizen asked as he suddenly noticed the spiritual energy of another individual in the room.

"It is me, Sir."

"Ah, Ulquiorra. Perfect timing. Please help me look after her. I've got other duties to attend to."

"As you wish Sir."

As soon as Aizen had left, the 4th Espada noted Soi Fon in the tube. He could not help but feel a sense of disgust as he stared at her through the glass of the tube.

"What is Aizen-sama thinking? You look like a total weakling….and I know I'm being ordered here….but I'm supposed to serve you in the future? Really…what an utter joke….."

Well, that's the end of Chapter was it better? Please feel free to leave a couple of reviews and I'll see where to go on from here. And remember, no hate jah ?


	3. Chapter 3

Things seem to be getting a tad bit better for me so I'll continue with the story! Well here goes Chapter 3.

Chapter 3: End of the Line

It was a usual summer day in Karakura town. The weather was so hot so that it could fry whatever you had placed on the floor. Not that it had bothered Urahara, having gotten use to the environment after spending so many years in exile in the Human World.

"What-cha doing?" said Yoruichi with a playful grin on her face. "Are you going to laze around…again? Your shop's dead….please for pete's sake do something about it!"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…." Snored a still dozing Urahara.

"WAKE…UP!" screamed Youruichi as she slapped Urahara across the face with a folded newspaper.

The impact was so great from the slap that Urahara had actually flown a good few metres back and smacked right into one of his shelves. This did not bother him much, considering the unusual relationship the pair shared, with Youruichi never afraid to show her playful side while Urahara was one who seemed to laze around all the time.

"Ai….ai….ai…..please stop Yoruichi san," said Urahara who was now being placed in a headlock by the dark-skinned woman.

The two had continued their play fight as Ururu, Tensai and Jinta stayed in a corner watching them.

"Really, they're like small children."

"It's actually quite entertaining to watch."

"Quiet you two!" said Tessai. "I'm trying to enjoy the fun here."

As Youruichi continued to wrestle Urahara to the ground, they felt a surge of energy coming from outside the shop. Stopping in an instant, both took up a defensive stance just in case it was a hollow or something trying to attack them. Then, the doors of the shop opened as two members of the 2nd division walked up to the pair and bowed in resepect.

"Shihoin Youruichi, Kisuke Urahara, there's been an incident. Captain Commander Yanmamoto requests for your assistance immediately."

"What's the matter?" Youruichi said in a rather joking mood, not knowing that her beloved Soi Fon was in danger. "Where's your captain? I thought she would have liked to come see me."

The two then had their faces towards the ground , and Youruichi, this time, paid more attention to them noticing how their body language had changed at the mention of her former subordinate.

"What's the matter?" said Youruichi once more, but in a more serious matter this time around.

"The traitor, Sosuke Aizen, had returned to Sereitei during the infiltration of the bounts. During the chaos that resulted from the fighting…." The 2nd division soldier couldn't bear to finish his words, knowing that what he would have said could cause Youruichi to blow her top in an instant.

"Soi Fon taichou was kidnapped by him, for reasons that we have yet to fully determine," completed the second soldier.

Yoruichi's face froze upon hearing what the two 2nd division squad members had to say. She knew what Aizen was capable of but she could not bear to even think of what he was going to do with her beloved Soi Fon.

"What does Captain Commander want exactly?" said Urahara in trying to get more information out of the two. He didn't want to comply to a request that he knew both he and Yoruichi was incapable of doing and thought it would be a complete waste of time when they could be carrying out their own research in the Human World.

"He wants the both of you to assist Kurotsuchi-taichou in trying to find a way that could help rescue Soi Fon taichou."

"At the moment, we believe that Aizen is trying to put her under a process of hollowfication. We need the scientific knowledge of you Urahara to help Kurotsuchi-taichou in finding a possible cure to reverse the process and need your help, Youruichi-san, in training our troops in the event that we go to war with the hollows."

"I'll do it!" exclaimed Yoruichi, who did not even have the intention of helping to train the troops. She could not let anyone do anything to her precious Soi Fon and if going back to Sereitei meant that she could exact her wrath upon Aizen for messing with her, so be it.

"Of course we will," said Urahara in a much more calmed manner.

"Understood, let us proceed."

"Tessai-san! Please take care of the place while I'm gone!"

Tessai nodded his head as Urahara and Youruichi followed the two 2nd division squad members through the senkaimon and into Sereitei.

Meanwhile, back in Hueco Mundo

Aizen continued to monitor Soi Fon in his personal science lab. Her transformation was all too drastic. Any trace of her looking like a shinigami were completely gone. Every inch of her skin had turned pure white and her eyes were now a sickly sight with every part of them being pitch black, it was as if you were looking into the depths of a deep, dark abyss. Aizen cracked a smile as he marveled at the success of his new experiment. His time and effort had seemingly paid off and he could not wait for the surprise that was in store for the shinigamis when their battle would eventually commence in the near future.

Soi Fon was now in deep thought, communicating with her zanpaktou in the one place that no one would see them, her mind.

"Suzemebachi? Suzemebachi? Are you there?"

What she saw next she could not have prepared for. The little hornet like creature that Suzemebachi had taken the form of whenever the two had talked in privacy looked like she had been in a state of suffering for a great deal of time. The little hornet was constantly coughing up black liquid and she could hardly move her tiny frame about.

"What's happening…" asked a concerned Soi Fon.

"It's the hollowfication process…..it is poisoning us both."

"Yeah, I know, I feel it too…."

"I want….it…..to…stop…"

"I do too…..damn it! Why can't we do anything?"

"I'm sorry…."

"What do you mean? Its not your fault for this happening at all." Said a rather puzzled looking Soi Fon. She could not comprehend why Suzemebachi would be taking the blame for this.

"I'm not strong enough master…..please forgive me….." came Suzemebachis reply.

Soi Fon did the only thing she could, holding Suzemebachi in the most gentlest way possible to lessen the discomfort on her zanpaktou. She kept her close and hugged her to reassure Suzemebachi that neither of them could have prevented this mishap from occurring. Just then, the ground of the courtyard that they were standing started to tremble. The trees that filled the courtyard began to fall one by one and the other plants that were in the yard had their petals turning grey as they began to wither off and die. Finally, the middle of the ground that the pair were on began to split open, revealing a deep labyrinth that seemingly had no bottom.

"Master!" screamed the little hornet as she desperately clinged on to the pinky finger of Soi Fon.

"Hold on!" said Soi Fon with one arm firmly help on the top of the edge on the opening.

"I…..can't….ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Suzemebachi!" screamed Soi Fon realizing that Suzemebachi had lost her grip as she looked down to only see her zanpaktou fall into the depths of the unending labyrinth. Soon it was about to be the end for Soi Fon too…

"Shit…..I…cant't….hold…on" Finally her strength gave way and Soi Fon met the same fate as her companion did just moments ago…

"Goodbye…Yoruischi-sama."

Aizen smiled in a rather excited manner as he studied the monitor screens that were recording Soi Fon's data. They showed that a huge power surge was now emanating from Soi Fon, indicating to Aizen that his experiment was a complete success.

"It is done!" exclaimed Aizen as he cracked a maniacal laughter in celebrating of his achievement.

"Gin,Tousen, could you please meet me in the conference hall and bring all ten espadas with you? There is something that I would like to share with all of you," said Aizen through the PA system.

Later that evening, the espadas had gathered in the hall like they were instructed to. They each took their own seats, 5 on each side of the long rectangular table, with Stark and Barragan seating across each other, similarly for Harribel and UIquiorra and for the remainder of the espadas as well. They had all wondered though, what was the purpose of this meeting that was called for so unexpectedly?

"I bet it is one of those long boring sessions again…," sighed Stark.

"It better not be….I was just kicking this guys ass in training!" exclaimed an agitated Nnoitra as he stood up pointing at Grimnjow.

The tension was really heated up between the two and they were prepared to let loose when suddenly Aizen had appeared in the room with Gin and Tousen following him closely behind.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I'm sure you guys must be wondering what I called you here for. Am I right?"

All espadas had nodded in agreement.

"Starting from tomorrow, there will be training sessions conducted once every two days. Attendance is required."

The Espadas began to shoot each other with looks of disbelief on their faces. After all, they were honing their skills just fine before Aizen had come up with these mandatory training sessions. They felt as though that Aizen had lost faith in their abilities for some reason that had not be made known to them.

"Please, please, don't be taken aback by this. Aizen-sama has a good reason for this," reassured Gin.

"Quite right," said Aizen. "Starting tomorrow, a new member will be joining us so please, make her feel at home and be at your best."

The espadas looked at each other with curiosity. A new arrancar joining the ten? Was the Espada now going to become a team of eleven instead of ten? The espadas had all asked themselves these questions when they were suddenly alerted to the presence of superbly strong spiritual energy which they did not recognize. Well, whoever the energy belonged to, they knew that this person had a power that surpassed all of the ten of them combined together and was not meant to be played around with.

"Good timing," said Aizen. "May I introduce to you…your queen."

Well, that's the end of Chapter 3! So what did you guys think? Please leave a few reviews to help me do better !


	4. Chapter 4

Well…Chapter 4! Truth be told I do want a bit more from my stories so I'll keep trying! Feel free to leave a review!

Chapter 4: Revelations

Aizen has just revealed the leader of the espadas to his warriors. But the identity of this queen had shocked everyone greatly. Soi Fon, once the captain of the 2nd division of the Gotei 13, was now a full-fledged hollow. Never before did she think that she was going to work for the enemy, but now, she was actually one of them, or rather transformed into one of them. Her figure remained the same, but her features had differed greatly as compared to when she was a shinigami. Her entire skin was now as white as the haori that she was once wore as a captain, and her eyes were now as black as the night sky. A hollow mask now covered a rather large part of her face, stretching from her right temple to the left, extending downwards diagonally to the left side of her chin, with multiple yellow stripes covering the spot on her mask where her cheek should have been. She looked like a nightmare that was summoned into reality, and if there ever was an individual that personified death itself, it was her.

"Greetings comrades," said the new queen. "I'm Soi Fon, pleased to meet you."

The espadas were stupefied by the person that now stood in front of them. They had daze written all over their faces. A shinigami, or rather a former shinigami, was now their queen? Oh….the irony. They could not accept the fact that Soi Fon was now their immediate superior. It was unnatural to them and they were in denial, refusing to accept that a queen now existed between them.

"Now now," Aizen said. "It must be tough for you to process this but I assure you that her presence is beneficial to all of us."

There was no way they could argue with Aizen. He was the ruler of Hueco Mundo and his orders were law. Nothing they could do about it, no questions could be asked. It was a very hard pill for them to swallow. Nonetheless, they did not have a say in the matter and had to accept life for what it was.

"Harribel!" Tousen called. "Show the queen to her barracks at once."

"Yes Sir."

Though Hueco Mundo was a place where chaos ruled, Las Noches still had their own sets of rules. Males were to be in male dorms, likewise for females.

"Harribel?" said Soi Fon.

"Yes Soi Fon-sama?" replied Harribel with a feeling of disgust in her mouth.

"I want you to be my personal fraccion."

"Wh…..what?" said Harribel in a very surprised tone. "Then….what about my own fraccion?"

"No need to worry, they will still be under your command, but I would like for you to be my personal servant. What your fraccions choose to do will be up to them to decide. Is there a problem?"

"N…..no…no there isn't master."

"Good."

The walk towards Soi Fons new barracks was a seemingly long one for Harribel. She was escorting her newly crowned queen but just a few moments ago, she had become the queens new servant. Harribel was now even more irritated than before. Not only was she unhappy that she was now serving a former shinigami, but was upset that her position as the 3rd espada no longer seemed like a high position to her with the arrival of Soi Fon into the team. Well, she had to suck it all up. Her own thoughts and opinions did not matter and there was no way she was going to disobey her queen no matter how much it had infuriated her to her very core for fear of being punished for insubordination.

"Did Aizen-sama mention what time I should begin the training session?"

"No ma'am, he gave you full jurisdiction over the schedule. If you need to make any announcements, he mentioned to use the intercom system in your room."

"I see, thank you."

"Will that be all ma'am?"

"That is all. You are dismissed."

Finally being able to leave the side of her newest superior, Haribel could not wait to return to her own private quarters and begin gossiping to her fraccion about Soi Fon. Her very existence had made the blood flowing through her entire body boil.

"How's the queen?" said Mila Rose teasing her espada.

"A bitch….."

"Woah, such anger!" jokingly remarked Emilou.

"Why the sudden aggression?" asked Sung-Sun in her usual soft voice.

"Are you kidding me? A shinigami is my queen? That's utterly degrading for any hollow to serve a shinigami. Soi Fon is just another burden on my shoulders, and as if serving the other three assholes wasn't already enough."

"But Aizen-sama and his party are the reason you're so strong…" replied Mila Rose.

"That's true, which is the only reason why I'm content with serving them. If they were to betray me in anyway…..there's no way I'd ever forgive them."

"Then what about Soi Fon?" said Emilou. "I mean, wasn't Aizen-sama's experiment a success? Isn't she now just as much a hollow as we are?"

"Once again, that's true. But what has she done for me? What has she done to make me look past that she was a former shinigami?"

No matter what her fraccion said, there was no way to qualm Harribels building rage. So instead of trying to calm things down, her fraccion had let her carry on speaking her mind regarding the new queen of the espada.

"Testing…testing….can you guys hear me? Report to the training facility in an hour's time. I want to see what you guys are made of," said Soi Fon over the intercom.

"Great…..here we go…" sighed Haribel.

"Do you want us to follow you master?" asked Sung-Sun.

"Yes do you all mind? I would love for your company."

"Yeah sure. Why not? It gives us the chance to check out the queen as well," replied Mila Rose.

"Agreed," said Emilou.

Haribel was grateful for the support of her fraccion. While the relationship between other espadas and their fraccion were more often than not like a servant-master relationship, Haribel treated her fraccion as if as they were her sisters. The walk towards the training facility for Haribel was made all the more easier with her fraccion beside her as their presence had always helped her to be at ease.

Upon entering the facility, she was not that all surprised to find that the other espada had brought some of their fraccion too. Figures, everybody wanted to see the new queen in action.

"Why so tense Harribel?" Barragan asked.

"I'm not tense, just really, really pissed off."

"I'll say. Everybody feels the same way."

Harribel realized she wasn't the only one feeling this way. All the other espadas had the same look of disdain on their faces. Having to serve a new queen, especially since that queen was a former shinigami, had made them all extremely irate and feel immensely uncomfortable. Then, in the middle of all the small-talk that was going on, the queen had entered. She exuded an aura that had every pair of eyes in the room on her and everyone had a look of detest on their face.

"Sorry for being late guys," said Soi Fon. "I'm still new here, still need a bit of getting used to. So….what do you….."

"You slut!" screamed an oncoming fraccion of Nnoitra. "You're new here and think you can just order us around?"

Like his master, his actions were rash and sometimes uncalled for. Drawing his blade, he prepared to face the queen with a direct confrontation. There was no way Nnoitra was going to stop his fraccion, considering the unknown temperament of his new queen. He wanted to observe as well. However, what resulted from the situation had everyone aghast. With just the snap of her fingers, a ring of light had appeared from the ceiling of the facility and a rain of cero fired down upon the oncoming arrancar, obliterating him upon contact. It was not the power that had shocked everyone, but rather the speed at which the cero was fired. A cero usually took quite a few seconds to power up, but the cero which Soi Fon had fired had charged up in an instant, travelling a ten times faster than any espada's sonido would have taken to travel the same distance. It could hit anyone, anywhere at any given time. Soi Fon had not budged an inch despite just killing of her own cold bloodedly. Her face showed no signs of remorse, what you'd expect from a person who had no soul inside her.

"So…..as I was saying…..what do you all normally do for practice?"

"Well," said Stark. "We usually spar with one another using our zanpaktous, sometimes at a handicap to up the standards a little."

"No resurreccions?"

"Against Aizen-sama's orders," replied Harribel. "He's afraid that too much power concentrated within the facility could shatter the foundations structure."

"I see. No matter…we'll practice hand to hand combat."

Soi Fons words had made the espadas feel somewhat uneasy at first. None of them had much practice with hand to hand combat but since Soi Fon was a master at the art, and considering the fact that her powers and speed had greatly been enhanced ever since becoming a hollow, she figured that this would be a perfect opportunity to help train her new subordinates.

"Stark, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, come at me!"

The three mentioned espadas, without hesitation, charged towards Soi Fon. It was good practice for them and also, it was a chance for them to get some form of retribution against her. But, they were no match. Stark was the first who had gotten struck. With one swift move, Soi Fon had raised her left hand to block an incoming cross from Stark, and stepping in, delivered a series of rapid punches to his mid-section before a final punch that sent him flying into the wall fifty metres back. Then came Nnoitra, who had, in a rather unfair fashion, attempted to raise his zanpaktou at Soi Fon. Once again, Soi Fon had outpaced her subordinate and palm striked the handle of Nnoitra's zanpaktou back into its sheath before giving a huge forward kick to Nnoitra's jaw that had sent him rocketing towards the ceiling. Last came Ulquiorra, who was a tad quicker than both Stark and Nnoitra, but alas still wasn't' up to speed with the queen. Before he even had any time to react, Soi Fon had sonidoed above him dropping her foot onto his head. The impact was so huge that Ulquiorra had actually rebounded against the floor and flew back up again. This time, Soi Fon had made a three-sixty turn in mid-air to perform a corkscrew kick that had Ulquiorra crashing into the side-wall of the facility. The espadas were astounded by the speed and power of their queen and they knew that none of them could handle her one on one. Even with their powers combined, they would still be outmatched by her.

"Anyone else would like to have a go?" asked Soi Fon. "Don't be shy now."

The espadas became silent as they started towards the floor, as if any of them would be crazy enough to have their asses handed to them.

"Really? No one? I'm ashamed, I thought you guys were better than this. No matter, this only proves that you guys need some training with hand to hand combat. Starting now, I'll be teaching you guys the ancient Chinese martial art of Wing Chun. Any strong objections?"

Once again, there was no answer from the espadas. It was not as if they had a choice or anything. All they could do was to agree to the training and get it over and done with.

Training started and most of the espadas seemed to have gotten the baiscs right. Well, except for Stark, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra whose movements were a bit sluggish as a result of their beating earlier on. Yami was slower even still given his humongous stature. It was still, nonetheless and eventful session for Soi Fon, learning about the strengths and weaknesses of each individual espada. This was one tough adjustment for the espadas to make and Soi Fon was most definitely not willing to let up on the standards of the training.

"Alright, session over. Rest well and same time, same place in two days. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," the espadas replied in unison.

As the day ended, Soi Fon had called for Harribel to meet her quarters. What was about to unfold though, Harribel would never have guessed. Upon entering Soi Fon's quarters, grabbing her throat with a firm iron grip, Soi Fon had smashed Harribel against the wall with such impact that cracks were already starting to form. Struggle as much as she did, there was no escape for the espada.

"M….master…wh…what are you doing?"

"You…..or any others gossip about me again, I'll not hesitate to annihilate you. Am I clear?" said Soi Fon in a firm voice as she began to tighten her grip on Harribel's throat, staring into her eyes with a look of death.

"Y…Y…."

"What's that now?"

"Y…Yeess….un….understood master."

Soi Fon's reign of terror had begun and it was not about to end anytime soon.

So how was this chapter jah? Lemme know !


	5. Chapter 5

It's been fun writing this story and I hope to continue to do better! Things are getting better so here's the next chapter! Lemme know how you guys feel about it!

Chapter 5: For Times Long Past

"Pick up the pace you slackers!"

"Barragan, faster!"

"More force Aaroniero!"

"Don't quit one me now Szayelaporro you wuss!"

"Espadas you call youselves? Absolute nonsense! Any of my previous un-seeded officers could do a much better job than you guys!"

Being under Soi Fon's new leadership was intense. As compared to when she was the captain of the 2nd division, she was more uncaring, more forceful, and more aggressive. Never before did she tire her former shinigami subordinates to the extent at which she was working her espadas. Training sessions were getting longer and more extreme and the espadas were about at their limits. They couldn't take much more their queen's methods.

"That's all for today. We'll pick it up again in a week's time."

This was music to the ears of the espadas. It had been such a while since they had a long break. They did suspect something was up though, their queen wasn't usually this kind to them.

"Harribel, stay back. I've got something to discuss with you."

"Yes ma'am, understood."

All the other espadas had a smile on their face. Being the queen's personal fraccion was a job for a dead man and they were glad they did not have to attend to such duties. Constantly did they tease Harribel about it and there was once she even fired a cero in retaliation. Well did they learn their lesson. There were however, benefits of being the personal fraccion of the queen. Ever since being taken under Soi Fon's wing, Harribel not only learned more about the weaknesses of certain shinigamis in preparation for the war, she also learned some new abilities through the teachings of her new master.

"Harribel, please follow me to Aizen-sama's quarters. Bring along your three fraccion too. He said he has something for us to do."

"Did…did he say what for?" Harribel said in a bit of a shock.

"No, that's what we're going to meet him for," replied Soi Fon. "He did mention something about going on an important mission though."

"I see, understood Soi Fon-sama."

Later in Aizen's barracks….

"Good, you guys are here," Aizen said.

"Yes Sir. What's the important mission?" answered Soi Fon as she bowed her head in respect.

"I want you to go see the human world. I know that you've been there quite a few times already but you've not been there as a hollow. I'm afraid that you might not be used to utilising your powers in a new environment when the war starts. Also, it will give a good chance for Harribel and her fraccion to get a taste of what the human world feels like."

"Yes Sir. When should we depart?"

"Anytime you would like to. Perhaps within the week."

"Understood."

"Good, you may take your leave."

"Thank you Sir."

Some time later…

"Harribel, are you and the other three ready?" said Soi Fon as she prepared to depart for the human world.

"Not yet ma'am," came Harribel's reply. "The other three are still finishing up."

"I see, meet me at the gate then in an hour's time."

"Understood."

Harribel was understandably, a bit tensed before departing. She and her fraccion were about to enter an alien environment, not that she was completely disturbed considering her rank as the 3rd espada and she was expected to perform regardless of the circumstances, but her queen had at least some experience working in the Human World before whereas she had none. Then again, she had her friends by her side which calmed things down a bit for her.

"Don't worry Harribel, we'll be here for you," said Mila Rose.

"That's right," assured Emilou.

"We'll be by your side, no matter what," said Sung-Sun calmly.

"Thanks guys," said Harribel in appreciation for the support of her fraccion. "Well then, let's go."

Arriving at the gate, the four were not surprised to see their queen there already. Even as a hollow, some of Soi Fon's chracteristics had not changed. For instance, she always had a tendency to get things done ahead of time when she was a shinigami, likewise when she was a hollow. Awaiting the arrival of her four subordinates, she had already prepared and opened the gate to the Human World.

"Let's go," said Soi Fon as she stepped through the gate. "Don't fall behind now."

"Yes ma'am," said the four in unison.

Meanwhile in Sereitei…

"Captain-commander Sir! Huge energy readings coming from the heart of Karakura town! We've detected four individuals Sir! All energy levels are above that of Vasto-Lorde class!" screamed a technical assistant through the intercom system in horror.

"What?" said Yamamoto in shock. He did not think that Aizen would have sent such high level scouts to observe Karakura town, then again, he did not take Soi Fon's kidnapping into consideration.

"Youruichi, Urahara, Hitsugaya-taichou, prepare to depart for the Human World!" screamed an enraged captain-commander through the intercom system.

"Yes Sir!"

Meanwhile in the Human World…

"Wow…so this is what the Human World is like.." said Harribel as she observed her new surroundings.

"It's so full of life unlike Hueco Mundo…" commented Sung-Sun.

"Agreed," said Mila Rose.

"Too bad it's going to be destroyed, otherwise we could really have some fun here," mentioned Emilou.

"You guys shut your trap, we're here on a mission," said the queen in a serious tone.

"Sorry ma'am….." replied the four with a hint of disgust in their mouths. It was a natural reaction and yet Soi Fon couldn't' even tolerate that. Her strictness was always a pain in the ass for the espadas and their fraccion. The little fun and joy that they had was robbed away from them ever since Soi Fon became their leader.

"Now….begin scouting the area. Harribel, take the north. Emilou, the east. Sung-sun, the south and Mila Rose the west." commanded Soi Fon. "See what you can find and report back…."

Soi Fon was cut off when they were all distracted by the bright light that shone from the senkaimon.

"Finally…..they're here."

All of the hollows had their gaze firmly fixed on the three shinigamis. Their cold, hard stares were responded likewise, with the shinigami fixating their eyes on the hollows. Yet, all three shinigamis felt uneasy. After all, one of them had unwillingly joined the enemy. Youruichi couldn't help but place all her attention on Soi Fon. She was in tears as she looked at the queen of the espadas for she knew that someday, she would have to face her beloved in combat, in a fight to the death. The bond shared between the two was supposedly unbreakable, yet it seemed to her that no connection had ever existed between them. The intensity, the pressure of the situation was all too much for Youruichi to bear. Soi Fon was very much different. She showed no hint of affection towards her former master and was ready to annihilate her at any given time.

"Harribel, please take care of the man in the strange hat," said Soi Fon as she sat down on a throne that materialized from thin air behind her. "Emilou, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun, please attend to the small boy."

"Understood."

As Harribel and her fraccion went off to do battle, Soi Fon watched the action upon her throne. She observed her subordinates, their movements and mental ability, assessing them to decide upon future training methods, paying no attention to her former master at all. Yoruichi had stood rooted to the ground, not moving even a little upon entering the Human World. All she could do was to witness her worst nightmare, her beloved protégé orchestrating the chaos that was ensuing. Memories flowed through her head, thinking back to more peaceful times, fighting alongside her precious little girl, she catering to her every whim, and of course the countless hours of talking with each other about every little bit of their lives. How could this have happened? Aizen was to blame but what was Youruichi to do? Killing Aizen was out of the question for she knew that the conniving bastard would send the queen to confront her, and she didn't want to, no, couldn't bear to fight Soi Fon. It was a lose-lose situation for her as she began to feel helpless and fall into the depths of despondency.

"Not going to do a thing are you?" said Soi Fon as she sonidoed in front of her former master.

"Soi Fon…."

"All you can say? You're an easy target like this."

"DON'T DO THIS!" screamed Youruichi as tried to talk some sense into the espada queen. "Don't you remember who you are? This isn't you."

Tears started to stream down the cheek of the dark-skinned woman. She couldn't handle the emotions that were running through her but Soi Fon was unfazed. Emotions she did not seem to have, as she stared at the now bawling woman in front of her.

"Crying won't get you anywhere you weakling…..I can't believe I ever served someone like you."

"How can you say that? Do you hear yourself? Snap out of it! This is Aizen, not you. He's controlling you…please fight it Soi Fon!"

"I'm in total control of myself you whiny little brat. I'll show you my power and prove that I could never feel any affection towards someone as lowly as you."

Her constant tease only served to dishearten Youruichi even more. It was clearer now that Soi Fon did not feel a single thing towards her former master, only that she was the enemy and that she needed to be destroyed. Not being able to handle the complexity of it all, she began to lose herself and she kneeled on the ground covering her face with her hands and started to cry her eyes out.

"Thank you for making my job all the more easier," said the queen as she started to unsheathe her zanpaktou.

"Bye-bye Youruichi-sama," said Soi Fon in a sarcastic manner. "In….."

"Soi Fon sama no!" screamed Harribel as she rushed towards her queen to prevent her for releasing her ressureccion. "This isnt' what Aizen-sama would want."

"Hmmm….you're right. Okay, we'll fall back for now and come back again."

"Count yourself lucky you bitch, no mercy next time," said Soi Fon as she pointed her zanpaktou towards the still crying Youruichi.

As the hollows made their exit, Urahara and Hitsugaya rushed to the side of Yoruichi. She didn't have the composure to do what was needed, she could have been killed so easily if Soi Fon had chosen the short rather than the long way of finishing her off.

"Youruichi-san…..are you alright?" Urahara said as he placed his hand on Youruichi's shoulder to try and comfort her.

"She…..She….I can't believe what she's turned into….."

"Don't worry….trust me I'll find a way to fix this….Hitsugaya-taichou, would you mind contacting Sereitei to open the senkaimon?"

"Sure."

Making their way back into Sereitei, Urahara had a lot to contemplate. The power that exuded from the four hollows was greater than he could imagine and his dear friend Youruichi was not in the right state of mind to fight a war. Seeing how she broke down at the sight of her beloved convinced Urahara that Youruichi wasn't prepared. If he could not convince Captain-Commander Yamamoto to reverse his decision into using Youruichi in the war, she was as good as dead. Her fate would be sealed.

So that's Chapter 5! Apologies for the long dialogue yeah? Needed to build the story up. And sorry again for cutting you guys off at Soi Fon's ressureccion…but I promise it'll come soon !


	6. Chapter 6

If you've been reading since Chapter 1 I thank you for reading my virgin story. Anyways, story's about to end so sit back and enjoy!

Chapter 6: Calm Before the Storm

The war was about to begin. Many brave shinigamis would lose their lives to protect the place where they call home, Sereitei. An eerie aura had surrounded the entire place yet, it was in these dark times were the shinigamis were truly united as one. Bygones were bygones and all the water was under the bridge. However, for Shihoin Yoruichi, she could forsee no good ending for her. Her beloved ex-protégé was the enemy and they would cross swords soon enough. But she could not bear to harm her dearest Soi Fon in anyway, albeit she was now just a soulless tool of Aizen's. If it had to come it, she would have gladly let her beloved end her life.

"Youruichi-san….." Urahara said in a reassuring tone. "Please try and relax."

The former 2nd division captain gave no reply. Sitting alone in her private quarters was all she had been doing ever since seeing Soi Fon that day. Giving her friend the cold shoulder, she shrugged her shoulders and gave the silent treatment.

"Well, I can tell you don't want to talk so I'll just leave you alone….by the way, Captain Commander requested for your presence in an hour's time so please do be there."

Youruichi had half a mind not to attend the meeting. She had not spoken to anyone since her last trip to the Human World. She had turned away from those who tried to support her as a result of her downward spiral into depression. All she could do was to reminisce about happier times with Soi Fon and how she could have relived those memories. She knew though that it was wishful thinking on her part for it was near impossible to revert Soi Fon back to her original self and she had lost all hope.

"Youruichi san, it's time to go," said Urahara as he tried helping his dear friend up. She forced her weight down on him making the task ever more difficult, still he wasn't going to let up. Finally getting her on her feet, Urahara held her firmly, hugging her almost, as he accompanied his friend to meet Yamamoto-taichou. He didn't want her to be alone, considering her current fragile state, just in case the meeting would hurt her even more. Urahara's constant gaze on Youruichi to see if she was alright had no effect on her whatsoever as she continued to stare into space. He should have said something that day they left for Sereitei and now he was left to regret his actions. Upon arriving, the pair already found the Captain-Commander waiting for them, then again, there was a reason why he was the leader of the Gotei 13.

"Shihoin Youruichi!" said Yamamoto in a stern voice. "It has been brought to my attention that you're not in the right state of mind to fight the upcoming war. You are currently a liability and may cause unnecessary lives to be lost. As such, you will not be following us to Karakura Town when the time comes. Have I made myself clear?"

Yoruichi was dead silent, with her eyes firmly fixated on the floor. It seems like she wasn't even alive anymore, she was just an empty vessel that was incapable of doing anything.

"She understands Sir," Urahara replied for her. "Please forgive her…she's been like this….."

"Exactly why she isn't fit to lead and fight. Now take your leave!"

"Of course."

Upon leaving, Urahara once again guided his friend back to her quarters. If she was left alone, there was no telling what she would do. Reaching back, Urahara guided Youruichi to her bedroom where he would protect her through the night, just in case anything she tried anything unusual.

"Please Yoruichi san, get some rest."

Once again he was given the cold shoulder. However, although she said not a single word, she quietly laid down on her bed trying to get into a comfortable position to drift off to sleep where at least her pain could not be felt. This made Urahara happy somewhat. He was glad to know that Yoruichi was at the very least taking care of her own well-being.

"Well, if you need anything, I'll be right outside."

Night came along and the whole of Sereitei was asleep including Urahara as well, who had gotten tired from guarding Yoruichi the whole day. As the dark-skinned woman slumbered in her bed, she was off in dreamland where she thought about her past, the only place now where she could feel a sense of unbounded joy.

"Soi Fon, swing your zanpaktou like this! It's faster and gives you the momentum to strike someone harder."

"Yes Yoruichi-sama! I'll practice throughout the night!"

"Don't be mad you crazy girl, it's late and you need your rest."

"But…"

"No buts! Put down your sword and follow me."

Yoruichi guided her student to a nearby cherry-blossom that was just a short walk away from their training grounds. She sat under the tree where she began to close her eyes.

"I'll guard the perimeter master!"

"No you won't, come and join me."

"But…"

"What did I say earlier huh? Come join me."

"O..o..okay."

Yoruichi's protégé cautiously approached her. She was a bit taken aback by the situation, her master's request was so sudden. She sat down alongside her when Yoruichi placed her palm at the top of Soi Fon's head, gently moving it as she began to stroke her neck and continued to reach down towards her back. Soi Fon blushed a bright red in shock as she continued to allow her master to stoke her. After a few minutes however, she realized that Youruichi had fallen asleep. The affection that she had for Youruichi was undeniable and suddenly, on impulse, Soi Fon began to speak her heart out realizing that Youruichi was unable to hear her in her sleep.

"Yoruichi-sama, please, please promise that you'll fight for me, like I'll fight for you. Don't ever leave my side…..I want you here with me forever…."

"Alright, I promise," said Youruichi which stunned Soi Fon even more. Her feelings were reciprocated, and that had made Soi Fon all the more happier. She thought about what her master had just said, letting the glee overwhelm her as she too, started to doze off on her master's lap.

After some time in Hueco Mundo…..

"Soi Fon sama so that woman that day…..she was your master?" asked Harribel. Better to make small talk rather than to not talk at all. Being the queen's fraccion was sometimes a huge bore too.

"Yes..she was….why'd you ask? That's all in the past."

"I don't know….she seems rather attached to you."

"Yeah, I know….but I don't care….she means nothing to me."

"Ouch the burn…."

"Should I feel anything?" said Soi Fon this time in a more angry tone. She was getting annoyed by Haribel's question. "She's the enemy and must be destroyed."

"No…no…..you shouldn't'" replied Harribel. She was afraid of her queen for the manner in which Soi Fon answered her. She could sense that death was all that Soi Fon craved for and there truly was no hint of shinigami in her. She was perfectly fine with going into war with her former comrades, let alone her former master. Furthermore, Soi Fon made her subordinates fear her for she exuded an aura that signaled to everyone that she was not hesitant to kill and that no mercy would be shown. Being directly under Soi Fon's wing, Harribel felt the intensity of it all and she knew that her queen was more ruthless than any of the other espadas, perhaps even more ruthless than Aizen-himself.

"Espadas," called Aizen over the intercom. "Meet me now at the usual place.

My mission brief will begin then."

Later at the meeting

"Good, you're all here. I'm sure you all know by now that I won't be taking all of you into Karakura Town with me, Gin and Tousen. I need some of you stationed here to deal with the Shinigamis that have broken into Hueco Mundo to rescue Inoue Orihime. As such, Soi Fon, Stark, Barragan and Harribel, we will depart for the Human World tomorrow at noon. Any questions?"

"No Sir," replied the espadas in unison.

This was it. Aizen had planned this for a long time now. Finally, his plans of turning Soi Fon into a hollow would come into fruition. Imminent death was awaiting the Shinigamis that were going to protect Karakura Town. So great was the belief he had in the espadas that he brought only just four of them rather than the eleven that existed, or so the espadas themselves thought. He knew he held a tactical advantage over the shinigamis for he knew that they would be reluctant to fight against Soi Fon. After all, how could they kill one of their own? Chaos was about to be unleashed into the world and it was just what Aizen had wanted.

At the same time in Sereitei…

"Captains!" yelled Yamamoto as he gave his pre-war speech. "Do not be hesitant when it comes to fighting the hollows as well as when it comes to unleashing your bankais. Don't forget, Soi Fon- taichou is an enemy now so show no mercy!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Then what about me Sir?" Urahara questioned. "If we are to kill Soi Fon, all my research would be for nothing!"

"We can't let you be battling at the front line. You'll carry on working in Seretei to try and develop ways for preventing future incidents that are similar to the predicament that Soi Fon taichou is in. She….cannot be saved….Also, you're the only who can talk some sense into Yoruichi. If she decides to join us, she'll be jeopardizing the lives of all those who are going to fight considering her emotional instability."

"I understand Sir. I'll do what you ask of me."

"Good."

The senkaimon opened as the shinigamis prepared to enter. As everyone made their way through the gate, they felt a sense of insecurity due to the fact that none of them had actually witness the full potential of an espadas resurrection. Furthermore, the thought of fighting Soi Fon was something they could hardly stand. After all, she was one of them. However, they were fighting for their lives, their home, those they loved. This was the motivation that the shinigami brought along with them and they knew they couldn't lose. Fighting off demons in their own mind, they knew that the war had already begun.


	7. Chapter 7

The story is reaching its conclusion so sit back and relax!

Chapter 7: Showdown

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Look, I couldn't care less what the old man said. I'm going to fulfill my promise."

"My, my, look at you! Why the sudden change?"

"Well….I had an epiphany…."

"I see…..well when you guys get back, guess Captain Commander is going to have my head…."

"I know….I'm sorry….I know you're here to watch over me…but this is something that I have to do…."

"I understand, go on ahead."

"I'm sorry…..I'll make it up to you…..thanks…."

"Open the senkaimon!"

Upon arriving in the fake Karakura town, the shinigamis bgean to tense up even more. The battle of their lives was just moments away and they knew not all of them would survive. Small chatter amongst them discussing their battle tactics started to irritate Yamamoto for it signaled to him that his captains were unprepared and un-coordinated for her knew once they thought they were about to fail, they would.

"Shut your trap! Look…..they're here," said Yamamoto as he pointed towards the black portal which Aizen's party arrived through. They were left stunned as they felt the surge of energy coming from the hollows. What scared them even more was Soi Fon's drastic transformation. Hitsugaya had already witnessed it first-hand but the others who hadn't were at a loss as they could sense that the former 2nd division commander had gotten much more stronger than they could possibly have imagined.

"Hmmm…I know this town is a fake….but do you think that's really going to stop me?" questioned Aizen.

"It's better than doing nothing," replied Yamamoto sternly. "Jokaku Enjo!"

The flames of Yamamoto's zanpaktou started to surrounded Aizen, Tousen and Gin in a wall of fire. The three former captains whom were trapped by the fire smiled as they knew they would be kept out of the equation for as long as possible in attempts for the shinigamis to defeat the espadas and if possible, rescue Soi Fon.

"My, my," said Gin. "It seems like we're in a pickle."

"Don't worry, I'm sure the queen's got this," Aizen replied.

Commanding her warriors as she sat down on her throne, Soi Fon gave instructions of which of her warriors were to fight which captain. Watching the action from afar, she couldn't wait to join in on the fun.

Hitsugaya resumed his fight with Harribel and they seemed like they were on par with one another. They countered each other's blows with such perfection and it looked as if there was no clear cut winner. On the other hand though, Mila Rose, Emilou and Sung-Sun seemed like they were just toying with Ranjiku. This had annoyed Soi Fon. She wanted her soliders to win as fast as they could to avoid unnecessary injuries. This was a form of insubordination to her as her warriors did not obey here orders.

"This bitch is tough," remarked Emilou.

"Agreed," said Sung-Sun.

"Too bad she isn't tough enough….lets end this," Mila Rose suggested.

Gathering in a circle, Harribel's fraccion prepared to unleash their monster, Allon. Sticking out their left hards, they were just about to unleash their beast when suddenly, their queen had appeared in front of them.

"Stop….let me in on the action. You guys are taking too long."

"But ma'am!"

Soi Fon turned and faced the three as she looked at them directly in their eyes. Her dark black eyes showed that she was not about to tolerate the nonsense of her warriors. A look of death now stared upon Harribel's three fraccion and they knew what that meant. Soi Fon's tolerance level for anyone who she deemed disrespected her was at absolute zero and they recalled how she did not hesitate to obliterate Nnoitra's fraccion on the day of the first training session.

"Is there a problem?" Soi Fon asked in anger.

"No…no ma'am."

"Good."

"Hello there Ranjiku-san. Long time no see."

"Soi…Soi Fon-taichou!"

"You're afraid…why? Don't you miss me?"

"You…..what's happen to you? Snap out of it!"

"Nothing's happen. I've only gotten stronger."

Realising that she wasn't going to hold back in her attack, Matsumoto took up a defensive stance.

"Growl, Haine….."

She was stopped mid-sentence. The queen had sonidoed in front of the lieutenant of the 10th division and used the tip of her second finger to tap Ranjiku lightly on her forehead. Apparently, that was enough to beat her. She started to lose consciousness as she began crashing down towards the buildings below them. Hitsugaya had turned just in time to witness the altercation between the queen and his lieutenant and witness Matsumoto falling. Completely ignoring his fight with Harribel and his own safety, he rushed towards the aid of his lieutenant.

"MATSUMOTO!"

Realising that she was unable to move at all despite having her eyes wide open, he turned his head towards Soi Fon.

"You bitch! What did you do!"

"Such language!" Soi Fon said teasing Hitsugaya. "Paralysis touch. If I make contact with anyone, instant paralysis happens to the individual. It can't be removed unless I will it."

"You….."

Hitsugaya couldn't even finish what he was going to say. Rage continued to build within him causing him to charge towards the espada queen with his sword raised. This was exactly what Soi Fon had hoped for, manipulating the 10th division captain into releasing his bankai, giving her the excuse to unleash her resureccion.

"Harribel-sama, aren't you mad that she stole your fight? Aren't you going to do anything?" questioned Harribel's fraccion.

"Well, of course I am. But I'm not crazy enough to interrupt her. You know what she'd do."

"Well…..yeah..I guess…"

Hitsugaya was overwhelmed by his anger. Slash after slash, he kept on going after Soi Fon. Not only was the young captain outmaneuvered by his former ally, he was also outclassed. The gulf between their powers was tremendously huge and there was no possible way for Hitsugaya to win the battle, even if he had released his bankai.

"Getting tired yet?" Soi Fon said continuing to tease Hitsugaya.

"Y….y…you wish," Hitsugaya replied.

"It seems like you're out of breath. You sure you don't want to take a break?"

Hitsugaya knew that if he was outmatched, but his pride kept him from conceding the fight. He was out of breath and out of options. With his lieutenant down and all the other shinigamis busy with their own battles, he had no help whatsoever. He was left alone in the fight and was getting desperate.

"BAN…..KAI! DAIGUREN HYORINMARU!"

As the surrounding temperature started to drop with the ice wings forming on Hitsugaya's back, Soi Fon clasped her hands together. This was what she had been waiting for.

"Finally….."

"You seem happy…you've witness this before."

"That's not why I'm happy. Only if a captain unleashes his or her bankai will I unleash my resureccion. Personal policy….."

"That pride will get you nowhere…"

"I beg to differ."

Unsheathing her zanpaktou, Soi Fon turned it upside down and let go of her grip on the handle. Thereupon, the zanpaktou began to levitate in mid-air as energy surged in every direction round the espada queen.

"Well….I don't have a bankai anymore…but I do have this…Intoxicate, Death Bug!"

A constant outpour of energy flowed from the espada queen as she began to take on a new form. Her hollow mask fell apart as gigantic black wings, similar to those of a homonka, formed from Soi Fon's back. Insect-like feelers sprouted from the top of her head and her arms were now covered in steel-like armour which extended an arm's length beyond her in the shape of a praying mantis' claw with golden tips. The espada queen's full form had been released and all the hollows present were astounded at the drastic change. Not only did she look much more scarier, she was more powerful now than ever before.

"Like it?"

"Wha…..what the heck?" Hitsugaya said in shock as he stared at Soi Fon's newest manifestation. He felt the power that came from her and if she was unbeatable before, she was even more so now.

"Well…it's time to end this."

Sonidoing in front of him, Soi Fon attempted to jab Hitsugaya. He managed to step out of the way just in time but he remarked at still how quickly she moved. He had thought the additional weight of her resurreccion would slow her down but she was moving as fast as she previously was. Turning around as he stepped aside from Soi Fon's attack, he attempted to deliver a slash across the back of her wings. As usual, Soi Fon outpaced her adversary and dodged Hitsugaya's attempted attack with much ease.

"Bitch….."

"Why the sudden foul mouth dear captain? You weren't like this before. Even with your ice powers and all, I'm still too hot for you to handle."

"Either way, I'm not going to stop trying till I die."

"If it is death you wish, I can grant it."

"Nonsense."

"Let me give you a little demonstration."

Soi Fon held out her left claw and fired the golden tip towards Hitsugaya. The tip though had materialized into hundreds of tiny little butterflies that swarmed all around the young captain's body. It had taken all of Hitsugaya's concentration to avoid the attack as he was not going to take the risk of letting one of those butterflies make contact with his skin for there was no telling what that might do.

"Impressive…you managed to dodge all of them."

"Is that all you can do…" said Hitsugaya as he attempted to tease back Soi Fon.

"Such arrogance!" replied the queen in a sarcastic manner. "I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you."

Soi Fon had turned her ahead and faced Matsumoto as she still lied motionless on the ground below them. Hitsugaya, at first seemed unmoved by Soi Fon's gaze but as she took a closer look, he realized that one of the butterflies had landed on Matsumoto's chest. As soon as it had landed though, the butterfly had vanished into thin air. His face widened in horror as he felt Matsumoto's reiatsu beginning to wane. Shumpoing across to his lieutenant's side to examine her, he had found that Matsumoto had already stopped breathing. Try as he did to revive her but to no avail. She had died after the butterfly had made contact with her and upon realizing this, tears started to stream down Hitsugaya's face.

"Wh….wh….what did you do…you…you….YOU BITCH!"

"I told you not to get too cocky. That's my resurreccion's technique. I can fire out any of the two golden tips from my claws which turn into butterflies and if any one of these butterflies makes contact with your skin, it injects a poison so deadly that it kills instantly. It's death in one touch. Works really well with my paralysis technique. Even without the paralysis technique, it's power is beyond imaginable."

Soi Fon continued to mock the captain and his now dead lieutenant. Hitsugaya couldn't believe that he wasn't careful enough to protect the well-being of Matsumoto. He was always wary of his surroundings but he had failed on this occasion and this was something he could only regret. There was no way he could ever forgive Soi Fon now and revenge had all buut consumed his mind.

"AHHHH!" screamed the young captain as he charged towards the espada queen. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

Soi Fon couldn't help but chuckle a little. He had fallen directly into her trap. The young captain wasn't even focused at all anymore as he began to swing wildly at Soi Fon. It made the task of killing him all the more easier. Soi Fon took a huge step of sonido behind the captain and touched the back of his neck. Not being able to move anymore after being paralysed, Hitsugaya was now just a sitting duck and easy prey for the espada queen.

"Goodbye, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Soi Fon fired one of the golden tips towards the captain and as the butterflies materialized, they had dispersed and was summoned back to her after Soi Fon's attack was interrupted by a bright flash of white light.

"SOI FON!"

"Finally…..you're here. I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show up at all."

That's the end of Chapter 7! Don't mean to leave you guys hanging but it's to build up the plot. Thanks for reading . I'll try to get Chapter 8 done ASAP!


	8. Chapter 8

How will the battle end? You'll soon find out!

Chapter 8: Parted Ways

"Hmmm…I'd expected no less from you."

"I'm just here to fulfill my promise….."

"Well for your very sake I hope that you can."

The sudden appearance of the woman in front of him not only surprised Hitsugaya, but it had saved him from his certain demise. Yoruichi looked so much different from the last time he saw her, a previously sad and solitary figure was now an individual that just oozed confidence. What had caused her change though Hitsugaya was unsure of. With his entire body paralysed, he could only try and process the ongoing conversation between the two female warriors in his mind.

"I am surprised…..you've recovered well from your disappointment. How did you do it though?"

"Well….I….I had an epiphany. I remembered what I had promised you that day under the cherry-blossom tree."

"That was just a load of bullshit," Soi Fon said this time in an attempt to hurt Yoruichi's feelings once more. To her surprise though, her taunt didn't seem to affect her former master. The dark-skinned woman had not moved a muscle even after the taunt, prompting Soi Fon to think that the use of insults truly had no effect on Yoruichi any longer. Staring at each other's eyes, the two masters of flash prepared to do battle.

"You ready to do this…. Yoruichi-sama?" asked Soi Fon sarcastically in order to tease Youruichi once more.

"I'm always ready to kick your ass."

"Good to hear! But, let me give you a helping hand first, to make things fair for you."

"I…..I can move again," said Hitsugaya in shock at his sudden mobility. "You shouldn't have done that you cocky bitch."

"You haven't changed a bit now have you my dear? Still as confident as ever. No need to get him involved."

"I only learned it from you. Enough talk, let's do this."

"Alright, if you say so…SHUNKO!"

"Shihoin Yoruichi…..be careful….she's extremely strong….her powers are far beyond than what I could have imagined…." Hitsugaya warned.

"Don't worry. I know what she's capable of."

"You've got a plan?"

"No…not at the moment…we'll try to prolong the fight for as long as we can and we'll try to find an opening."

"Well, that's better than nothing I guess."

Suddenly, Soi Fon had charged towards the pair, attempting to drive both her claws into each of them. They saw the move coming though and moved out of the way in time. Youruichi had shunpoed in towards the espada queen to land a few hits in and Hitsugaya summoned his ice dragon from a distance to try and encase his opponent in ice. Soi Fon however, was always a step ahead of her adversaries and predicted their moves with ease. Using her wings as a shield, she used them to encase herself in a black barrier which deflected Youruichi's oncoming advances and shattered Hyorinmaru into pieces. As soon as she had revealed herself once more, the espada queen fired a small beam from the tip of one of her claws that was no wider than a pin head. However though, it seemed like the attack wasn't targeted at them as it had traveled at a very slow speed and it was relatively much easier to dodge.

"Your aiming is off."

"Never assume. Who ever said that I was aiming that at you?"

As Hitsugaya and Yourichi turned around to look at the small beam that Soi Fon had fired, they realized that it had changed direction. Instead of travelling in a horizontal line, it had shifted and rose vertically upwards into the sky. Upon which, the skies began to darken and the loud booming of thunder could be heard. Then, a small white hole opened up in the dark sky which beams of cero fired down upon the pair in a multitude of colours. These rays of cero were different from regular ceros and the pair was quick to realize that. No matter how hard they tried to stray from the paths of the cero, the beams of energy had followed through the motion.

"What the heck is this?" yelled Yoruichi as she tried to avoid the beams of cero that were chasing right behind her.

"A new ability of mine, cero storm. Pretty cool huh? One small beam is fired into the sky causing a storm to rain down a multitude of homing cero beams."

"Homing…ceros?" questioned an exhausted Hitsugaya who was beginning to fatigue from all the dodging.

"That's right."

Realising that they were going nowhere with this, Youruichi and Hitsugaya, both had the same idea to charge towards the espada queen, and as soon as they were close enough, they would change direction hoping the cero beams would not be able to react quickly enough and hit Soi Fon instead. The queen was surprised though to see the pair charge towards her but was taken by surprise when they moved out of her way and her eyes were now shocked at the energy beams heading towards her. In a split second though, she had once again encased herself in the shield of her black wings, protecting her from the blast and a huge explosion resulted. Yoruichi and Hitsugaya protected themselves from the shockwave of the blast believing that they had managed to injure Soi Fon somewhat. But as soon as the smoke from the blast disappeared, their jaws dropped in utter shock as they witnessed Soi Fon emerge from her barrier seemingly unharmed at all.

"Sneaky little bastards…" said Soi Fon in irritation.

"H…h…how did you do that?"

"Fools…..did you really think that I would be caught off guard by my own technique? Simpletons…."

Youruichi and Hitsugaya stood frozen. They were out of breath and out of ideas. They would not last much more longer and time for them to find and exploit a weakness of Soi Fon was quickly running out.

"Not going to make a move are you? Well, let me take the iniative."

Leaping in towards the pair, she made a three-sixty flip in mid-air before delivering a bicycle kick to the top of Hitsugaya's head which had sent him crashing to the streets below. Youruichi attempted to sneak in behind her former protégé but Soi Fon was up to it, delivering a series of quick kicks to her former master's mid-section before giving a roundhouse kick to Youruichi's jaw which really, should have knocked a few of her teeth out. Incapacitating both her foes, she slowly went in for the kill. She would love for Yoruichi's suffering to be prolonged and that was she set out to do. In order for her death to be a slow and painful one, Soi Fon had to ensure that agony consumed her former master before she finished her off. Landing on the ground, she ever so slowly approached the now unconscious Hitsugaya whose wings had completely shattered as a result of the big crash.

"Bye-bye, Toshiro-san. You were, in all honestly, not a worthy opponent," said Soi Fon as she rubbed salt to the wounds of the young 10th division captain.

"SOI FON!"

Turning around to see where the scream had come from, she was surprised to see Youruichi rushing towards her. Tackling the espada queen with all of her remaining strength left, she sent both herself and Soi Fon crashing into a building ten odd metres or so behind them.

"Wow, you still were able to do that? I'm impressed, then again, there is a good reason why you were my former master. No matter though, it's time to finish this. Goodbye,Youruichi-sama."

Picking herself out of the wreckage, Soi Fon jumped in front of Yoruichi and prepared to fire the golden tip of her left claw to finally finish off her former master. However, she was once again taken aback as Youruichi somehow managed to shunpo in front of the espada queen without her noticing and hugged her with all her might.

"Wh….what are you doing?" asked a stunned Soi Fon.

"Please…think about what you're doing!"

"What are you…."

"This isn't you! Aizen has made you into of his puppets. Can't you see that?"

"How dare you insult Aizen-sama like that!"

"Think about it! He's been making use of everyone and everything around him! This is not you Soi Fon, please try and remember. Remember what you said to me that day under the tree! Please…." Yoruichi said as she kneeled down still firmly holding on to Soi Fon as she broke into tears.

"Protect me like I'll protect you? How are you protecting me if you want to kill me?"

"If you're going to hurt yourself more under Aizen's rule and there's no way for you to change back…I'm afraid that killing you is the only way to protect you from yourself."

"You're a joke…Aizen is going to build a new world for the strong such as myself and it doesn't have a place for weakling like you."

Youruichi couldn't handle it anymore. She thought she could overcome the constant teasing of her former protégé with belief that there was still time for her to be saved. But now that it is clear as day that all was lost, she had given up all hope and was ready for her protégé to end her life.

"Get away you bitch," Soi Fon broke free of Youruichi's grasp and once again prepared to fire at her. Suddenly, a surge of reiatsu swas felt by the espada queen and upon realizing that it was Aizen, she stopped in the midst of her maneuver and sonidoed in front of him.

"Aizen-sama," she greeted as she knelt down in respect of her superior.

"My dear Soi Fon, you have completed your task. You are hereby relieved of your duties."

"Ai…."

She was stopped mid-sentence. Aizen had punched a hole right through Soi Fon's chest and pulled out what seemed to be a purple-coloured orb. Still standing, he unsheathed his zanpaktou and delivered a huge slash across the chest of Soi Fon sending her flying backwards.

"You bastard…..what are you doing!" screamed Yoruichi as she summoned the strength to do so.

"My my, I was hoping she would finish you off first. But since you're going to die anyway, let me tell you of my plans. When the hollow powers fused with Soi Fon and her zanpaktou, it created an energy source that when fused with the right individual, could create an immortal and invincible warrior. Soi Fon was this individual and the powers have now reached its maximum capacity. Too bad she didn't know how to access it, otherwise, she could have easily overpowered me. However, now that I have this energy source, no one's going to stop me."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! She was just another one of your pawns, wasn't she?"

"You could say that," Aizen said with a cheeky grin. "Well, can't have any loose ends can we?"

Aizen approached the fallen Yoruichi to finish her off once and for all.

"GETSUGA-TENSHOU!"

Then, a black beam of energy had Aizen raising his zanpaktou in order to protect himself from the attack. Appearing in front of Youruichi were two figures who stood with their weapons raised.

"Ichigo! Isshin!"

"Hello Youruichi-san. You don't look too well," Isshin said in a calmed tone.

"Save your breath, you need it. Hurry up and get Soi Fon to safety!" said Ichigo.

As Isshin forced Aizen away to take the battle elsewhere, Youruichi mustered the strength to pick Soi Fon up and retreat to a safe place.

"Thanks….Ichigo."

"Don't mention it. Now hurry up and get lost! We'll deal with this asshole."

Finally being to get away from all the fighting, Yoruichi could finally have a look at the injuries Soi Fon had sustained. It did not look good. Soi Fon continued to bleed profusely and no matter how many healing kido spells Yoruichi had cast, the situation did get better at all. Her dearly beloved Soi Fon was dying and there was nothing she could do.

"Damn…I have to return to Sereitei and find Unohana! Please, please be alright baby….."

That's the end of Chapter 8! The story is coming to an end and for those who have been reading since Chapter 1, I really appreciate the support


	9. Chapter 9

This is going to be the last chapter of Insanity. For those who have been following the story since Chapter 1, I really thank you all for reading this. It's been a fun experience

Chapter 9: Goodbye and Farewell

"UNOHANA! SHE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION NOW!"

"What happened?" replied the 4th division captain as she hurried over to the distressed Yoruichi. "Oh my…this isn't good…"

"That….that bastard…..he….he did this…..Tossed her aside like trash and didn't give a shit!"

"Calm down…..you look like you're not too well yourself and we don't want another patient in here. Place her on the stretcher over there and I'll see to her."

"But…"

"Use your head dear. We want you to be alright when she comes out of the operating room. You're the first one she'd want to see."

"But…..she's a hollow now! Can you even revert the hollowfication process? Let me…"

Before Yoruichi could finish, Unohana shunpoed behind her and casted a kido spell on her knocking out the former 2nd division captain. She was too overwhelmed by it all and Unohana was afraid that Yoruichi would hurt herself even more in her distraught. Catching Youruichi before she fell, Unohana proceeded to carry the unconscious woman to a private room where her assistants could tend to her injuries.

"You two! Carry captain Soi Fon over to the operating room now! Prepare the equipment…..we have some serious work to do!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Unohana proceeded to the operating room with her assistants as she prepared Soi Fon for the operation. It was going to be a long and grueling task but it was her job to help anyone who needed her aid. The 2nd division captain had lost most of her blood and it was an uphill task to try and revive her.

"Boy…..this is going to be tough…please…..pull through Soi Fon taichou," said Unohana to herself, wiping the perspiration from her head as she proceeded to carry on with the operation.

Meanwhile in Soi Fon's mind…

"Soi Fon!" Suzemebachi called out to her master. "Master…..master…are you alright?"

Lying down on the ground coughing out blood, Soi Fon turned to face her zanpaktou. She was clearly struggling and Suzemebachi could tell. Her reiatsu was fading and this had greatly worried Suzemebachi.

"H…h..hey…y..you okay?"

"Master….." said Suzemebachi sheding tears as she continued. "I'm sorry….I….I..I wasn't strong enough to reject the hollowfication process….."

"Don't worry dear….t…t…" said Soi Fon as she continued to struggle. "There was nothing either of us could do about it."

"NO…..NO….It's my job to protect you and I didn't! I let Aizen used the hollow powers on us and it casted us into oblivion! He turned your body into an absolute, soulless monster!"

"D..don't be so hard on yourself….I…I couldn't help it as well…I let him used the hollow powers on you too…"

"I should be able to protect myself…it's not.."

Stopping her in mid-sentence, Soi Fon grabbed her zanpaktou and hugged her with all the love she could express.

"M…master?"

"Don't worry…..let's just call it quits…..I just want to enjoy my final moments…"

"W….what are you talking about! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!"

"Suzeme…."

"Don't talk like that! I won't let you go….please master….you've got to fight…"

"Don't worry…I've lived a good life….just promise me you'll take care of Yoruichi-sama….."

"Master…please….don't do this…."

Soi Fon accepting that her time was going to be up soon, stared her zanpaktou in the eyes, assuring that everything was going to be alright for the little hornet in the end. There was no way Suzemebachi could deny her master, after all this was her dying wish. There was, however, one last thing the hornet could do for her master.

"Alright….but master…please allow me to do this….."

"Suzemebachi?"

Floating up into the air, the hornet screamed as she began to be surrounded in a bright light. Soi Fon could not help but feel somewhat refreshed as the light amassed into a ball transferred over to her. Suzemebachi stared down towards her master as a sign that this was going to be their final meeting.

"Goodbye….Soi Fon-sama."

Meanwhile in the 4th Division…..

Waking up from the spell that had been cast on her, Yoruichi woke up dazed as she stared at the lights that surrounded her. Seeing medical staff all around her, she began to recall what had happened before she got knocked out. She was about to follow Soi Fon into the operating her but Unohana had intervened. Beginning to feel a sense of rage, she jumped off the platform that she had been placed on before wrapping a medic in a chokehold.

"You….where's Soi Fon?"

"Ple…pl…." was all the medic could stutter out as she began to grasp for air. "Sh….she's in the main operating room with Unohanna taichou!"

Finally releasing the hold, Yoruichi rushed out of the room and proceeded to find her beloved ex-protégé. Reaching the entrance of the operating room, two guards stood by the doors to prevent anyone from entering.

"You bastards, out of the way!"

"Sorry ma'am, we can't let you in. Unohana-taichou's orders."

Enraged by their refusal, Yoruichi launched a right cross that knocked one of the guards out cold. She launched a kick at the second guard but he was quick to move out of the way. As the fight continued, Yoruichi stopped in the midst of one of her maneuvers as she sensed the reiatsu that emanated from Soi Fon begin to disappear.

"SOI FON!"

Unohana opened the doors only to find both her guards knocked out and Yoruichi's gaze firmly fixed on her.

"Where is she you bitch!"

"We're trying everything we can….b.."

"Everything you can? Don't bullshit me! She's not doing well at all!"

"Calm down…..please.."

"Don't tell me to calm down! She's dying and you wouldn't let me see her!"

"It's to protect you….we couldn't have risked letting you observe the operation as your rage might compromise the procedure."

"I don't care! Now let me in!"

"Al…alright…" Unohana said as she finally conceded into letting Yoruichi into the operating room.

"Unohana taichou! Hurry! Something's happening!"

As both women rushed to the side of the operating table, they witnessed Soi Fon's body being engulfed in a white light. As soon as it had dissipated, the 2nd division captain's body began to lose the pale features she had as a hollow as the black hole on her chest that she previously had begun to close. Soi Fon had reverted back into her original self and this had greatly puzzled everyone in the room. None of the medical staff did anything in particular but they did not realize that this was all the doing of Suzemebachi.

"Yoruichi-sama?" Soi Fon muttered under her breath.

"Soi Fon! You…y…you're alright?"

"Yoruichi-sama….please….lean in closer…."

"Yes my dear…."

Leaning in towards Soi Fon, Yoruichi gently laid her left hand behind Soi Fon's head as she slowly moved her head towards her so that they were now cheek to cheek. From the corner of her eye though, Youruichi witnessed Soi Fon raising her zanpaktou as she extended it towards her master.

"Please….take good care of Suzemebachi…"

"NO!" yelled Yoruichi. She knew what this gesture meant and there was no way she was going to have it. "I won't let you give up….please fight Soi Fon…"

"Take it…..carry on in my honour Yoruichi-sama….."

"Fine…I'll take care of Suzemebachi," said Yoruichi as she grabbed the zanpkatou out of Soi Fon's hand. "But only until you get better!"

"Goodbye….Yoruichi-sama…"

Just as soon as she finished, the electrocardiogram that was attached to Soi Fon let out a loud continuous beep. The monitors that displayed her vitals now showed a flat horizontal line.

"Soi….Soi Fon?" Yoruichi mumbled as she returned Soi Fon back to her original position.

"She's gone…." Unohana said in a soft voice.

"SOI FON! UNOHANA DO SOMETHING!"

"I can't….you know she's gone….you can feel it too….her reiatsu has completely disappeared."

Hugging Soi Fon as much as she could, Youruichi broke into a fountain of tears as memories of the pair began to flood her head.

"Soi Fon, remember, never let your guard down! Always be aware of your surroundings. An assassin must be a master of this art….."

"Under…."

Just then, a knife came flying towards Soi Fon. Intercepting and grabbing it, she shunpoed in front of Soi Fon revealing the weapon in her hand

"See what I just told you? Always be aware….."

Soi Fon was left stunned at what her master just did. She was so sure there was nothing wrong with her surroundings. But once again, her master had proved her wrong.

"Forgive me master! I'm not worthy!" said Soi Fon as she kneeled down in apology.

"Rise, my child," Yoruichi replied. Picking up her protégé, she fluffed the top of her hair like a parent would do to their child. "You've got a lot to learn….."

"Yes Yoruichi-sama!"

Wrapping her arm around the back of her protégé, Yoruichi let out a loud laugh as the pair began to walk out of the training facility. These were times that Yoruichi truly cherished, whenever they had training sessions where Soi Fon made a mistake which allowed Yoruichi to treat her like a kid. Knowing that these times were never to be experience again though, Yoruichi began to feel a hole in her heart that could never be filled again.

After some time of reminiscing, Yoruichi began to kneel at Soi Fon's side as she stared at her ex-protégé lifeless body.

"Soi Fon…I'm sorry….I couldn't do anything to protect you…please…forgive me…."

Giving her some time to let loose, Unohana finally decided that it was enough. Yoruichi would have stayed in the operating room forever. "Yoruichi-san, please, there's nothing you can do…." said Unohana realizing that the flash master wouldn't give way. Supporting her as they stood up, Unohana guided a still bawling Youruichi out of the room.

"I…I'm so weak….how could I have let this happened…"

"It's not your fault," Unohana reassured Yoruichi. "There was nothing anyone could do…."

A few weeks after the end of the war….

Captains and lieutenants across all divisions gathered at the 2nd division courtyard dressed in funeral suits and gowns to attend Soi Fon's funeral. Everyone who was anyone was in attendance at the funeral but the missing figure of Shihoin Yoruichi greatly puzzled the people present. They would have thought that she would have gladly paid her final respects to her former protégé. Then, an ominous wind blew and hymn started to play as Captain Commander Yamamoto stepped up preparing to give a speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to pay respects to those who have lost their lives during the war. The greatest loss though, was Captain Soi-Fon of the 2nd division. Her commitment to the Gotei 13 was unquestionable and her loyalty to defend Sereitei was unwavering…."

As Yamamoto carried on with the speech, Urahara and Unohana were having their own little conversation.

"Yoruichi didn't show up Urahara-san?"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well, she just did lose a loved one and it's tough to recover in such a short span of time…"

"You give her too little credit," replied Urahara as he pointed towards a shadow hovering at the corner of the courtyard. Staring up, Unohana saw the lonesome figure of Soi Fon's ex-master who was sitting down on top the building structure in a crouched position. There was a reason why she was a master of flash, her being able to avoid the detection of so many people was the reason why she was too, a master assassin. Urahara smiled as she turned her focus towards Yamamoto once again.

Two weeks later….

"Fellow captains," Yamamoto greeted his fellow captains in the meeting hall. "We are here today for the promotion of a new captain to the 2nd division. May I welcome, Shihoin Yoruichi!"

The doors of the meeting hall opened as Yoruichi slowly strolled up the aisle towards her position. Of course, she was no stranger to her fellow captains as they began to clap their hands in applause at her promotion. Yoruichi took up the offer though only to fulfill Soi Fon's dying wish, for Youruichi to carry on in her honour. Reaching her destination at the front of the hall, she stood at attention as Yamamoto continued with his talk.

"I trust that you will all treat with her with the same respect that you had given to Soi Fon taichou. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Dismissed."

As soon as the meeting had adjourned, every captain left as soon as they could to finish up their remaining work, except for Unohana who had stayed behind to congratulate Yoruichi.

"Congratulations Yoruichi-san!"

"Please there's no need…."

"Why not? You should be happy….come, let me buy you a drink."

Yoruichi however, paid no attention to the 4th division captain. Her eyes had focused on something peculiar at the entrance of the hall. As the last captain left , Yoruichi could see a figure that stayed behind. Looking more intently at the figure, she was shocked to see Soi Fon staring back at her. It couldn't have been her….she was dead.

"Soi…..Fon?"

"What's that Yoruichi?"

"Don't you see that?"

"See what?"

"That!" Youruichi said as she pointed towards Soi Fon.

"You must be dreaming….I don't see anything."

Finally realizing that the image of Soi Fon that she had seen was just a the ghost of her former protégé, she smiled at the figure as she realized that so long that she had Suzemebachi by her side, Soi Fon would would continue to live through her zanpaktou. As the ghostly figure of Soi Fon turned around and began to vanish into thin air, Yoruichi said something she did not have the chance to previously.

"Goodbye….Soi Fon."

"Yoruichi-san…..are you alright?" asked a concerned looking Unohana.

"Yeah…I'm fine…now let's have that drink!"

Slowly, the pair chit-chatted as they began to take their leave from the meeting hall. Walking out with a renewed sense of purpose, Yoruichi let out a huge smile, knowing that Soi Fon was always, going to be by her side.

The End

That's the end of Insanity! Once again, thanks for all the support you've shown me. If you're wondering why I chose to make this story about Soi Fon, well, it's cus she's my favourite character…though I guess that's kinda obvious huh? By the way, the hymn that played during the first funeral scene, the scene was meant to be the "Hymn of the Fayth" from FFX! Fitting music don't you think? Anyways, thanks again and I hope to begin writing again soon!


End file.
